


Dry-Pressed Shirts and Acid-Washed Jeans

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I switched the prompt up a bit, Smut, Student/Teacher, champ hardy is in here if u squint really hard, just so u know, like very explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the anonymous tumblr prompt: "Waverly and Nicole have a one night stand and Waverly ends up being the TA in one of Nicole’s classes" EXCEPT I changed it to where Nicole is the TA bc that's how I originally read it and then didn't want to change it after I'd written seven pages. whoops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys follow my other works and have caught wind of the fact that I am RATHER interested in doing a HSAU for WayHaught, I have a post on my tumblr where YOU GUYS get to decide parts of the plot so it's something you guys actually want to read. so head on over there if that's something that interests you! just look for the tag ["julia writes"](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com/search/julia%20writes). or you can simply find me on tumblr [here](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com).
> 
> also I have never played a game of pool a day in my life so I have literally no idea how it works so if it's all wildly incorrect and nothing makes sense then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ feel free to tell me how to fix it lmao
> 
> I might add more chapters depending on how I feel about the story. We'll see. No idea when the next update it coming.
> 
> Today is my 19th birthday so I wanted to give you guys a lil gift from me! Hope you guys like it!

Waverly’s eyes filtered through the bar’s occupants, sorting them into three different categories. _Yes, Maybe After a Few Shots,_ and _Under No Circumstances._ Purgatory was small and dating options were limited, but it was the last night before her first year of college started, and she was _not_ starting her first year without having a one night stand.

Her eyes flitted to Champ Hardy, who posed a striking resemblance to a bear; burly, slow, and stupid, but attractive nonetheless.

With a hefty sigh, she frowned. He would have to do.

Unwilling to filter him into a category for fear of which one he would end up under (any of the three she put him in would be a bad match, but now wasn’t the time to think about that), she pushed herself from the barstool and into the mass of sweaty bodies collecting around the pool tables. Shorty’s was the only bar in town and thus _always_ crowded, a mass of haphazardly upturned beers double-fisted by even more haphazardly drunks.

“Excuse me.” She tried her best to dart around someone who was easily six inches taller than her when they spun and yelped, sloshing their beer down the front of Waverly’s shirt.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” To her surprise, the voice was female. She glanced up, shirt be damned (for the moment), only to be met with stark red hair contrasting well against a tanned complexion, obvious even in the dim haze of the bar. She felt her breath tear from her throat and collect at the nape of her neck. Against her will, her mind immediately filtered her into the _Yes_ category, and as much as Waverly wanted to chastise herself, she was unable.

“Oh—it’s fine,” she offered, more perturbed by how quickly her eyes had reacted than her mind.

“No, here, take this.” Waverly allowed a jacket to wrap over her shoulder, altogether too big for her yet somehow still cozy. “I really am so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I was the one that wasted your beer.”

“Please,” she laughed. Waverly couldn’t help but notice the way red hair framed her face, illuminating chocolate brown eyes and an _unfairly_ gorgeous smile. “Everyone knows this beer is sub-par at best; the only reason anyone drinks it is because it’s the only bar in town.”

“Touché.”

“I’m Nicole, by the way.” She held out her hand and lingered slightly longer when Waverly accepted. “Nicole Haught. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself, but not quite like this.” At Waverly’s smile, she continued. “And you are Waverly Earp.”

Waverly blushed.

“Quite a popular girl around here.” Her eyes glanced Waverly up and down for a moment before settling again. “Can I ask you to a game of pool?”

“Are you looking to get your ass kicked?”

“Only by you.” Nicole’s wink sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine. The bar had begun to clear out as the night progressed, leaving a fairly hefty amount of people still lingering but enough so that Nicole was able to snag a pool table.

“My shirt is kinda sticky, not sure if I want to stick around for the next few hours kicking some sorry flatfoot rooky’s ass in pool whose getting in way over their head,” Waverly sighed.

“Oh? Is that how it is?” Her grin was as close to malicious without being worrisome as possible, and Waverly’s eyebrows raised. Something about the aura Nicole exuded, cocky swagger with a hint of—was that vanilla?—drew Waverly toward her like a moth to candlelight. She’d come to the bar with the intention of getting drunk, laid, or both, and waking up next to a snoring guy whose name she wouldn’t bother to remember, anyway—but this.

This was entirely out of the ballpark for her. Completely uncharted waters.

Perhaps it was time to go for a swim.

“How about I make you a deal, Waverly Earp?” Each syllable in her name was pronounced sharply and infuriatingly enough, it drew Waverly in closer.

“And what do you suggest, Haught?”

“Simple.” She twirled the pool stick around in her hands for a moment as she stalked around the table. “You win, I’ll pay to get that shirt dry cleaned. But, _when_ I win…” Her hand came up to trace Waverly’s jawline. “You come home with me.”

Despite her mind protesting, her body relented. She shivered. “Hope you’ve got forty bucks to cough up when you get this shirt cleaned.” Nicole allowed her to take the first shot, inwardly cringing when Waverly sunk one in. “Oh, and I like it dry-pressed afterwards.” Her smile was borderline flirtatious.

“Hmm.” Nicole lined her own up and grinned smugly as her shot when exactly as planned. “Whatever you say, Earp.” There was something so meticulously beautiful about the way Nicole composed herself; the way her hips swayed as she lined up for a shot, or the way the muscles in her arms tightened as she waited to see if her planning had worked out. Nicole had caught her staring one or two times and absolutely used it to her advantage, jutting her hips out further than necessary and subtly flexing her arms—which, damn. Long legs were clad in acid-washed skinny jeans that was _absolutely_ doing her ass a favor, and Waverly found herself struggling to tear her eyes from it.

This had gone on too long, the faux-pretending her interactions with Nicole were anything _other_ than her original intention of getting laid.

So, of course, Waverly did exactly what her mind told her not to and her body screamed for—she purposely lost the game. “Oops,” she murmured as the eight ball struck a corner and rolled back into the middle. From there it was an easy shot for Nicole, who played it off entirely too much. “Guess I missed.”

“Looks like you did.” Nicole’s smile was almost predatory in a way that made Waverly’s insides melt, and she felt her eyes drawn to where Nicole’s tongue darted out to lick her lips. “Looks like I won the bet, too. Which means…” Her voice trailed off as her fingertips collected a strand of Waverly’s hair and began to twirl it.

“Which means you’re in for a lucky night,” Waverly finished.

* * *

“I’m sorry—it’s completely a mess, I wasn’t really expecting anyone.” Nicole immediately went about shoving plates into the sink. If she’d known Waverly Earp was coming over, she probably would’ve made a substantial effort to _not_ have the place look so trashed. “I promise the bedroom is better.”

“The bedroom? I thought I was coming over for a movie night?”

Nicole blanked. “I—I mean, we can do that instead, I thought my intentions were pretty obvious, but I’d never rush you into anything you didn’t want—”

“Relax, silly. I was bluffing.” It was an odd paradox, the way Waverly’s words were syrupy sweet but her actions were not. “Show me the bedroom.” The next words were whispered directly into Nicole’s ear and she had to physically restrain herself from yelping before Waverly’s hand was cool and soft against her lower back and she was leading her against a wall. “Before I have my way with you right here.”

* * *

As much talk as Waverly was, Nicole realized, she was a pillow princess. Which was _good_ , but nevertheless surprising from how much confidence she had exuded at the bar, or even in the living room moments previous.

“Big talker now?” Nicole asked, delighting in the way Waverly’s skin became flushed with goosebumps. Her back arched off the bed to gain contact with Nicole, who gladly molded herself against Waverly. Fingers stroked her hips and pulled, legs entangled. “You’re wearing too much.”

“Let me do something about it, then.”

Nicole sat back and motioned towards Waverly’s shirt. “By all means.” To her surprise, Waverly’s fingers found the hemline of her own shirt and lifted, revealing Nicole’s abdomen. Her bra wasn’t anything special—a plain black one that wasn’t unflattering but didn’t do _wonders_ , per se.

Waverly’s pupils dilated and she leaned in, pressing feather-light kisses up her chest in between the valley of her breasts. Goosebumps erupted across Nicole’s collarbones. Her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist as she pulled herself up, up, until their hips were pressed together. Nicole grunted into her mouth and began to grind slowly. Her hands pressed down hard into Waverly’s hips, pushing her down to gain friction.

A small groaned slipped between Waverly’s lips as her toes flexed in arousal— _damn_ , it had been too long. Teeth brushed against teeth as Nicole smiled and worked Waverly’s shirt over her own head. “A bit worked up?”

“Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?”

“Let me help you out, baby.” Waverly still straddling her, Nicole snaked her hand down and cupped against Waverly, grinding the heel of her palm against the apex of her thighs until Waverly’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Dexterous fingers popped the button of her shorts and slid into warm wetness, stroking gently before carefully, carefully, sliding up inside her.

Waverly hissed in pleasure and let her head drop forward onto Nicole’s shoulder as her hips jolted forward of their own accord. And thus the rhythm was born, Waverly’s hips moving in time to Nicole’s breathing as her finger curled inside her. A second finger was added and Waverly bit down, hard, on Nicole’s bare shoulder until teeth marks remained. Nicole snarled and dug her fingers up higher and then they were _there_ , pressing into the spot that made Waverly want to scream and cry all at the same time.

“Found it?” Nicole ventured.

Waverly’s jaw went slack and her entire back arched, walls squeezing around Nicole’s fingers until she was coming, an intense orgasm that left her gasping against Nicole and her toes so tightly flexed she was positive they would never quite straighten out the same again. A variety of curse words filtered through her mind, slipping out in indeterminate intervals as the final waves of her pleasure rippled against her spine.

Nicole allowed her a few moments to collect herself before pulling her fingers out of her shorts and moving to wipe them off on the sheets; they were already sweaty, it wasn’t like they wouldn’t have to be changed after this whole ordeal anyway. Waverly’s hand found Nicole’s wrist before she was able to, pulling her fingers into her mouth and working her tongue around them for a moment before releasing them with a pop. Nicole’s eyes went wide. “Ohhhhkay,” she drawled. Her voice had taken up an arousal-clouded lilt as she focused her attention to Waverly’s tongue.

“Too far?” The concern in Waverly’s eyes was palpable and she immediately stopped her ministrations.

“Not far enough. Put that tongue to good use somewhere else.” Nicole had never been one to demand actions from her lovers, always preferring a sweeter sort of vibe, but Waverly’s pupils dilated and her breathing shallowed out as her head bobbed.

Nicole leaned back against her hands and dropped down to her elbows, allowing Waverly to wriggle her out of her jeans and discard them somewhere behind her. She hadn’t lied earlier—the bedroom was in _much_ better shape than the outside of the house had been, but that didn’t mean it was _clean_ by any stretch of the mind. Besides, those jeans needed a wash; she was fairly certain she’d soaked through them in the expanse of time it took for Waverly to blow her fingers.

“Nicole.” Waverly’s voice was no longer the seductive, edgy growl it had been earlier. “I’ve never…I haven’t…” She gestured to Nicole’s pelvis and sat back on her heels.

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay,” she whispered back, starting to sit up. Waverly’s hand pressed against her chest so quickly she thought she might have imagined it, but then there was pressure as she pushed her down until she was on her back again.

“I do. I just mean—you’ll have to help me.” An impish grin settled over Waverly’s lips. Her fingers began to stroke the inside of Nicole’s thighs, close to where simple cotton panties still covered her. _Ideally, not for long_.

Nicole laced her hands through Waverly’s hair, twirling around her fingers for traction before gently pushing her head down until she was placing kisses along her upper thighs and her hands were splaying over Nicole’s calves. It didn’t take long for her head to roam where Nicole wanted it, nose nudging against her underwear until her fingers deftly slid it off.

The first stroke of her tongue was more out of curiosity of reaction; Nicole absolutely played it up a bit, moaning a _little_ too loud for what she actually felt. Waverly seemed fond of the encouragement.

The next came swifter and more firm, the flat of her tongue finally pressing into her clit. The moan Nicole exhaled was much less falsified, and Waverly took to it immediately, palming her hands into Nicole’s ass to pull her closer.

Nicole’s fingers fisted harder into Waverly’s hair, pressing her face where she needed it, Waverly happy to oblige. “Fuck, yes, that’s it baby,” Nicole panted. Her fingers were white from pressing into Waverly’s skull, but she couldn’t find it in her to care, not when Waverly was doing _that_ against her clit.

Her orgasm took Waverly by surprise as her thighs clamped down over Waverly’s face, locking her into place. If anything, Waverly’s tongue only worked against her harder, coaxing moan after moan out of her until she reletened and pushed Waverly away when the sensation was too intense. “Are you—there’s _no_ way that was your first time.”

“I’m a fast learner,” Waverly replied, slinking up Nicole to mold their bodies and press kisses to a sweat-sheened neck. Nicole’s finger slid under her chin and lifted until their lips were pressed together. The taste of her come mixed with Waverly was a heady flavor, one that she was sure she could drown in if she kissed Waverly long enough.

It was always worth a shot.

* * *

Eight a.m. found Waverly squinting against the sunlight that had begun filtering through a window, naked and under the sheets of a stranger’s bed. Her hand flung out in search of another body but was only met with empty sheets and a fading warmth.

Grunting, she hauled herself into a sitting position and looked around. Her shirt from the night before had been hung up nicely on the door handle with a receipt for a dry-cleaner’s bill tucked in and the price scratched out. Her shoes and bra had been neatly aligned next to it as well. She pulled them on and wandered into the kitchen, greeted by the familiar smell of coffee in the form of a starbucks cup on the (somewhat cleaner) table. Underneath was a note.

_Waverly—_

_I wasn’t sure about any dietary restrictions you might have, so I got you a vanilla soy latte. You can’t really go wrong with that. Unless you can, in which case, let me make it up to you and take you out for different coffee some time. Even if you can drink it, let me still take you out._

_Your shirt is clean and hanging on the bedroom door—if you’re reading this it mean you’ve successfully made it out of the room into the kitchen which also means you’ve probably found your shirt. Don’t worry about the expense._

_If you see something small and orange darting around the apartment, that’s Calamity Jane. She’s sweet but she’ll go for your ankles in a heartbeat. Should you feel so inclined, there are treats for her in the pantry._

_Sorry I had to step out so early, I have work. But I look forward to seeing you again. Go ahead and give me a call sometime; I’d really like that._

_Last night was fun._

_—Nicole._

At the bottom was a hastily written phone number Waverly took no time putting into her phone and flourishing with a little heart emoji. Class didn’t start for another two hours—plenty of time to go home and shower.

There was no doubt in her mind—she wanted to see Nicole again tonight.

* * *

University of Purgatory was relatively smaller compared to other campuses she’d looked it, with a dwindling population of only a few thousand students versus the more well-known schools. Waverly had never been one for crowds, and it was close to home (and, admittedly, Wynonna, whom she needed just as much as Wynonna needed her), so she had struggled to find one reason not to go.

That, and out-of-region tuition was a bitch.

September was still relatively close to summer in Purgatory with a heat that ebbed and flowed throughout the day. The shorts from last night had been absolutely ruined with her arousal, so she’d opted for a similar pair to let her legs breathe as her hunt for the Hypatia Mathematics building began.

Calculus—what had she been  _thinking?_ History was entirely more her gig, but a harder schedule meant more credits and Waverly was the last person to back out of a challenge.

After what felt like hours (presumably a few minutes) of searching, she let herself into the building and found a seat near the front, backpack coming to rest against her legs. RateMyProfessor had _warned_ her about Lucado being one of the college’s hardest teachers to date, but her jaw fell open when it wasn’t Lucado who walked in at all, but rather her TA.

Nicole took one look around the room, syllabi in hand, before settling on Waverly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tries to deal with having Waverly in class, but she makes it hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have OFFICIALLY added another chapter, mainly because writer's block is a bitch and I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for as long as I did, and also there's more stuff I want to add to this. This chapter is about half the length of the last chapter, but I'd like to think it's still quality content.
> 
> Also I mention something called Gabriel's Horn in here, and if you're a math geek like me (I'm literally majoring in math so), go check it out! Gabriel's Horn is the coolest thing since sliced bread tbh.
> 
> If I were to upload some plot point in a new story on here about my HSAU, would you guys be willing to vote on them so I know what you guys want to read the most?

Nicole clenched her teeth together to keep her jaw from falling open. _This was not happening. This was_ not _happening._ Waverly seemed to be in a similar state, eyes bulging from her skull as her lips parted in surprise, lips she remembered as buried between her legs last night, absolutely _sinful_ in nature—

Waverly cleared her throat and crossed her legs, blatantly refusing to make eye contact. “Waverly.” Nicole’s voice was soft, calculated, as she made her way swiftly to Waverly’s desk. “Why don’t you come to my office hours later. We’ll have a…chat.”

“Office hours,” Waverly repeated.

Nicole nodded and cleared her throat, then turned to address the lecture hall slowly filling with kids. “As I was just informing Ms. Earp, you should find my office hours on the syllabus. Lucado wants me to pass along that she’s very sorry she isn’t able to attend the first day of class due to business leave and will be returning tomorrow indefinitely. Further, I encourage you all to come visit me during said office hours today.” Her face went red as she zoned in on Waverly. “It would be nice to get to know all of you. My name is Nicole Haught. You can call me Nicole. If I hear a single joke about my last name, I’ll fail you.”

There was a slight ripple of laughter throughout the class as she smiled. “Lucado says I _technically_ can’t do that, but I’ll find a way.” She glanced around the room for a moment before settling her line of vision back on Waverly. “I look forward to getting to know you all better in my office hours over the semester. Until then, if you could open your books to chapter two.”

* * *

Waverly paced nervously outside the door to her office. It was a fair assumption to note that her fear of failure was the only thing keeping her from ditching back to the Homestead and nursing…heartache? Post-sex fatigue? with whiskey and some big-sisterly advice from an already drunk Wynonna.

Class had been torture, a series of legs crossed too tight to quell the heat building in her lower stomach as Nicole acted authoritative and, okay, maybe she was a _bit_ turned on at the idea of Nicole as a teacher. She’d managed to throw her off her a-game once when fathoming a problem and dipping her pen into her mouth in concentration, only to glance back up and see Nicole wide-eyed and tracing the movement of her tongue.

An accident, of course, but beneficial nonetheless as Nicole stopped mid-sentence only to clear her throat and avert her eyes.

The silence on the other end of the room was deafening, although her office hours were technically starting in the next few minutes and she didn’t seem the time to be late to anything. Her hand reached for the door handle at the exact same time it swung open, seemingly of its own accord, and she fell forward, colliding heavily with the figure in front of her.

“Jesus, Earp, really can’t keep your hands to yourself for that long, can you? We’re on campus.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped and her voice came out in heavy splutters. “You—I was—that’s _not_ what happened! You told me to come to your office hours!” Her mind reeled as she processed Nicole’s smell, and unlike her confusion from last night, she was absolutely positive—she smelled like vanilla-dipped donuts.

“Come in.” Nicole laughed and closed the door behind her. “So, do you usually give your pens blow jobs in the middle of class, or was that just a lucky surprise for yours truly?”

Waverly’s face went red. “I was concentrating.”

“Concentrating.” Her eyes roamed up Waverly for a moment before she sat back on her desk, crossing her legs. It was honestly unfair, Waverly noted, how effortlessly _beautiful_ she looked in a work blouse and tight slacks tucked into—oh my god, she was _that_ gay—Doc Martens. “Listen, Waves. We can’t—what happened last night—that can’t happen again. Not now that I’m your TA.” There was a hint of melancholy in her voice.

“So you didn’t ask me in here to have a quickie on the desk then, I guess?” Waverly let her mouth fall into a small pout as she glanced up at Nicole from between her eyelashes, reveling in the way Nicole’s fingers tightened their grip on the desk.

“Waverly,” she warned. Her legs crossed tighter and her voice lowered deliciously. “The whole pen thing was an act of warfare in class earlier.”

“It’s just a semester,” Waverly murmured.

Nicole froze. “What?”

“You’re only going to be my TA for a semester, and then I’m never taking another calculus course a day in my life. Because, frankly.” Her fingers slid up Nicole’s chest and began to press against her sternum in a way Nicole assumed meant she was unbuttoning her shirt, until she felt it tighten around her neck and realized Waverly had buttoned it all the way up. “Fuck calculus,” she finished. Her lips brushed over the shell of Nicole’s ear and pulled back, smiling innocently. “I’ll see you in class, Miss Haught.” Within seconds the door to Nicole office had been closed and Waverly was gone, and Nicole let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

She was going to have to kill Waverly, assuming Waverly didn’t kill her first.

* * *

The rest of the semester, frankly, was a nightmare for Nicole. Waverly made it _rather_ obvious about her attraction and took it upon herself to inflict small tortures upon Nicole at any given opportunity. The pen blowjob incident had only been the tip of the iceberg in terms of lewd acts performed when Lucado wasn’t looking, including staring Nicole dead in the eye and licking a stripe up the cream of an oreo.

Nicole choked on her words and apologized to the class while shooting Waverly death glares.

It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to sleep with Waverly again, it was that she _couldn’t_ , but that didn’t stop her from letting her hand slide below the hemline of her pajamas every night until she fell into a dissatisfied sleep and groaned when she had to do it all over again the next day.

A rap on the door of her office startled her out of her reprieve. “I don’t have office hours right now,” she called, but the door creaked open anyway to reveal Waverly, cloaked in a scarf that wound around her neck and a knee-length cheetah print jacket. To Nicole’s horror, the word _adorable_ flitted to her mind.

“I know you don’t. But I thought you might like some coffee? Vanilla soy latte.”

Nicole could _swear_ she saw Waverly wink.

After a sigh, she waved her in and accepted the peace offering with cradled hands, desperate to steal any sort of warmth. The heating had broken a few weeks back just as October rolled around, and October in Purgatory meant nothing more than freezing winters and red noses.

Waverly’s eyes roamed over the sketches and calculations on Nicole’s desk before settling on a particular drawing, a horn whose barrell seemed to stretch on forever. “What’s that?”

“Huh? Oh.” Nicole cleared her throat and tried to organize the papers on her desk. “It’s a proof on Gabriel’s Horn Lucado asked me to complete before the end of the semester—” Her words were cut short as Waverly swooped down and captured Nicole’s mouth in a kiss, running her tongue over cracked, smooth lips before straddling her her lap and working her fingers into her hair.

She tasted sweet, like the syrup Nicole was in sure abundance in her coffee and her lips were hot against her own, drawing her in closer with an addictive sort of frenzy that her rational mind screamed at her to pull away from. “Tell me more about Gabriel’s Horn,” Waverly whispered against her lips.

Eyes still shut tight and mind reeling at the sudden absence of Waverly’s mouth against hers, Nicole stuttered. “What?”

“I just—You were _killing_ me in class earlier. You wore those jeans that you did when we first met and…” Her thumb brushed against Nicole’s jawline. “Tell me more about Gabriel’s Horn.”

The door to the office gave a quick murmur as if in warning before slowly opening, and Waverly was off Nicole’s lap and sitting on the desk in a matter of seconds, smiling brazenly when Lucado walked in. “This shithole town,” she murmured, throwing off her coat then deciding against it and putting it back on. “I can’t wait to get out of here, Haught—oh.”

“You really should give Purgatory a chance. It really is a very nice place, and we’re _this_ close to getting a vegetarian restaurant.” Waverly smiled, and Nicole felt something in her heart flush with what she convinced herself was momentary pride. She turned back to Nicole and rapped her fingers against the paperwork. “You were explaining Gabriel’s Horn to me?”

Still flushed red and reeling from the unprompted make-out session she was rather desperate to continue, she cleared her throat. “Right. Okay. Imagine you have a bucket that you can fill to the brim with paint, but you’ll never have enough paint to completely cover the surface area of the bucket.”

Waverly furrowed her brow. “I don’t get it.”

When Nicole glanced up an hour later after fruitlessly trying to help Waverly understand, Lucado was gone, and Waverly's hand was covering her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when the third installment is coming. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one did! Sorry about the wait! As always, my tumblr is please-say-nine, and I'm always accepting prompts over there! (I do smut prompts to, just so you guys know............basically what I'm getting at is I'm desperate for prompts and to please).......(send me prompts)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the end of the semester nears, their relationship progresses and Waverly wonders if she'll pass her final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT ADVOCATE FOR STUDENT/TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS this just happened and I had to get it out of the way.  
> sex happens but not very much because I wasn't really feeling it and it also ends very unexpectedly again.  
> I hope you guys like the final installment!

_Coffee tomorrow? My treat._

Waverly’s hand shook as the message lit up on the screen, and it took a few tries to correctly type everything before she hit send. Was Nicole asking her out on a date? Her text conveyed as much, but it still shot her nerves like nothing else to watch the typing bubble disappear and reappear a few times.

_If we call it a study session, then I can’t technically get in trouble for that._

The next text was sent before Waverly could even think about what she was saying;

_What if I want you to be?_

_Well then I guess you’d have to teach me a lesson? See you tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 8._

Waverly felt her heart stutter to a stop as she clutched the phone to her chest and squealed under her breath—a _date_.

* * *

“You look wonderful,” Nicole breathed. Waverly slid into the car and slammed the door shut, pulling her coat tighter around her. Finals were approaching quickly which meant the dead of winter was as well, and the dead of winter in Purgatory rivaled Winterfell.

“Please,” Waverly blushed, “I didn’t even have time to accessorize.”

Purgatory only had one coffee shop in its entirety, so it took Waverly by surprise when they passed right by and continued down the only main road. “We’re not going for coffee?”

“We are,” Nicole assured her, and let her hand snake from the steering wheel to rest on Waverly’s thigh. The warmth was a welcome comfort, one that Waverly found herself melting into despite the frigidity of the air around her.

The path was familiar, the memory clouded from a slightly tipsy haze months ago. The car shuddered angrily as it pulled into the driveway of Nicole’s apartment complex, and stuttered even louder when she wrenched the keys from the ignition, as if to show it’s distaste. “We’re…at your apartment.”

“I know it was several months ago, but come on, I figured I was at least _somewhat_ memorable,” Nicole joked. Her hands shook from the cold as she let Waverly into the living room. It was substantially cleaner than she remembered it to be. “I figured we could have coffee here. I got a Keurig.”

Waverly laughed and leaned back against Nicole. “You’re one hell of a TA, Nicole.”

“Well, I’d hope that’s not true. In its entirety.” Nicole’s laugh was melancholic.

“What?”

“I just.” Her hand waved around for a moment before settling in her hair, fingers threading through it. “The truth is, Waves, I’m not gonna be your TA forever. Hell, I’m not even going to be your TA two weeks from now. You’ve been coming to my office hours just about _every day_. And our kiss back in October...that has to mean something to you, right?”

Waverly felt dumbfounded. Her mouth bobbed for a moment in silence as her mind tried to process what exactly had just happened. “I—of course it means something to me. I just don’t want you getting in trouble. You could get fired for dating me.” Her jaw froze. “You…you are asking me to be your girlfriend, right?”

The hand fisted in Nicole’s hair shook for a moment to tousle it. Regardless of intention, it only made her seem more attractive. “Not yet. No.” At the sight of Waverly’s face falling, she hurried to assuage the wound. “Because I can’t. It would violate, like, every university policy everywhere, and my moral code.” Her hand snaked its way over Waverly’s shoulder and tilted her chin up. “But after that? Yes. For now, though, whatever pseudo-dating thing we’ve been pulling off has seemed to be…fairing. Even if our last kiss was ages ago.”

There was a slight tug as Nicole wrapped her hands in Waverly’s scarf to pull her in close until they were inches away, and yet, the gap never closed. Instead, she found warmth breath against the parting of her own lips as Waverly whispered, “I want you, Nicole. Fuck math.”

Hair stood up on the back of Nicole’s neck. “That’s not what math majors do, Waverly.” Her voice matched the same pitch, a low growl that started in the back of her throat and crawled to the front of her teeth. “I’d rather fuck something else.”

Waverly let herself back up until her hips pressed against the smooth exterior of the counter. Lips pressed gently into the side of her neck and fingers clasped onto her hip bones, a cool contrast from the heat of the jacket compared to the exposed skin of Nicole’s fingertips. “Recite the first thirty digits of pi and I’ll let you come,” Nicole whispered.

“Oh, you’re such a _shit_ ,” Waverly hissed, only to have Nicole laugh against the shell of her ear and grind her hips against her. “How about you let me come or I’ll make the next two weeks of class a living hell for you?”

“I love games.” The reply was swift, a ghost of a murmur into her ear as Nicole’s fingers unfastened the buckle of Waverly’s belt and dipped down, exploring. Waverly melted into it expectantly. Her hips bucked forward as fingers met wet heat and slid over her clit, only to withdraw as Waverly suppressed a mewl of disappointment. “I won every game I played my senior year of highschool on my softball team.”

“You’re such a lesbian.”

“Wait until you see my flannel collection. Now.” Her fore and middle finger pressed against Waverly’s lips before pushing inside, still wet from having almost been inside her. “Show me what you did to that pen on the first day of class.”

* * *

Nicole’s face went red as her phone beeped, alerting an incoming text, and her hand dropped by reaction to her pocket. “Sorry guys, it’s—important, one sec.” Her eyes widened as they took in the the message sender, and even more so when she opened the text. Her eyes flashed dangerously to Waverly, who shot her a wink and a grin that seemed all too innocent.

Her hands shook as she typed out a reply.

_Come to my office hours today._

* * *

“Did you think that was funny?” Nicole hissed, the door slamming behind her.

Waverly seemed to think about the question for a moment then nodded astutely. “Fucking hilarious.”

“Waverly—”

“Please.” Waverly’s eye’s rolled as Nicole stepped forward menacingly. Her hands wound through red hair and pulled gently, attaching her lips to Nicole’s newly exposed neck. “I just wanted to have a little fun. Get you a little worked up. You know, like you did to me yesterday? Seemed unfair that I was the only one who had to suffer.”

“Waverly—” Her voice was much less menacing and had seemed to adopt a more warning tone.

“Besides, it was just a picture. It wasn’t like I sent anything _illegal_ ,” Waverly continued, before her hands fisted harder in Nicole’s hair and pulled her down so her lips could brush against the shell of her ear without having to go on her tiptoes. “Yet.”

Nicole’s eyelashes fluttered shut and she leaned back against the desk behind her and let Waverly slot their hips together. The grind was slow, agonizing, but it was all she could have. Any faster and she wasn’t sure she could hold true to the promise that she wouldn’t have sex with one of her students. Waverly was _intoxicating_ in every form of the word, from the smell of her shampoo to the way her fingers could work against her like she was playing a piano.

And frankly, it was unfair. Even after a whole semester, the thought of not getting to kiss Waverly for at least another week was almost unfathomable, especially when she pouted and it took everything Nicole had not to suck her lower lip in between her teeth.

“You seem distracted,” Waverly whispered. Her fingers were still latched to Nicole’s pelvis but the grinding of their hips had slowed to a stop.

“I’m not distracted, baby.” She blew a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. “I just really need finals to be over so I can fuck you into the mattress.”

* * *

Wynonna, of course, found the whole situation _hilarious_. “You _slept_ with your TA? Damn babygirl, I know you love school but sleeping with your teacher is a whole new level for you.” She chortled into her whiskey as Waverly’s face grew ever more red.

“It’s not funny, Wynonna! I really like her and it’s driving me crazy.” Waverly buried her head in her hands. “It was, like, five _months_ ago and then we kissed in October and we’ve hung out literally _every day_ since we slept together and we almost got caught when we were about to—you know—”

“Bump nasties?” Wynonna supplied.

“Classic.” Waverly made a face. “I just—what if someone finds out what’s been going on and she gets fired. Dating a student can throw her in jail, and I can’t live with that kind of guilt.”

“The handcuffs would be a plus.”

“I feel like you’re really not taking this seriously.”

“Look, Waves.” She set her whiskey on the table and leaned forward. “I sucked Dolls off _during class_ one day in my freshman year. Trust me. I think you guys are fine. Especially because you guys haven’t even done anything. Your virginity probably grew back.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide. “Wynonna! I can’t ever look at him the same again! And you—you only went to school for a _semester!_ ”

“Why do you think I got kicked out, dummy?”

At Waverly’s eyes growing even wider, she laughed. “I’m kidding. It was academic probation that gave me the boot.”

“I’m never coming to you for advice again.”

* * *

“Ms. Earp.”

Waverly’s foot bounced erratically against the floor as her heart hammered. That final had been hard—harder than she thought it would be, and she wasn’t sure she could stand retaking the class for a multitude of reasons.

Okay, one reason with bright red hair.

“Can you make it to my office hours later today? I wanted to discuss your final with you.” Nicole’s face revealed nothing, her eyes bored as she took in kids filtering out of the classroom. A few stopped to thank Nicole for a wonderful semester before shooting pointed glares at Lucado, who seemed like she couldn’t give less of a shit.

_You know damn well I can make it to your office hours_. Waverly frowned. “Yeah, I’m sure I can fit that in for a few minutes.” She had almost made it through the door before turning back and shooting the most genuine smile she could at Nicole; genuine enough that a blush crept over the back of her neck and she had to lower her eyes.

* * *

“Hey, Waves.” Nicole’s voice was even when she pushed the door open and let herself in. A quick glance around the room showed that it was empty save herself and Nicole—an unnecessary precaution, the class was officially over. “I graded your final earlier.”

“And?” Waverly couldn’t help the hitch in her voice as the fear of failure loomed over her.

“And.” Nicole stood up and made her way around the desk. “I’d like to officially ask you to be my girlfriend, Waverly Earp.” Her fingers flitted to the underside of Waverly’s chin and pulled gently.

Waverly’s eyes were wide with confusion. “So—I passed?”

“You passed.”

Then their lips were together and Waverly was working her tongue against Nicole’s lips until they parted and she could press in further, further, until she was positive they had fused into one being. Her fingers busied themselves in Nicole’s hair, intent on never quite pulling away again when Nicole pulled back, panting heavily and pupils blown wide. “Wait, Waves, wait.”

“What?” Waverly whined.

“You—you never answered my question.” She pressed a kiss to Waverly’s cheek. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Waverly laughed; a full, hearty laugh that left tears in her eyes. “Yes, Nicole. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

She smiled as Nicole pulled her in for another kiss, and again when she felt her hips back up against the desk. Strong hands wrapped around her thighs and pushed her up until she was sitting with her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist and her arms around her neck.

* * *

The door to the Homestead hit the wall when it opened, hard enough to leave a dent Waverly knew Wynonna would have a shit-fit about when she got home, but Nicole’s tongue was practically down her throat and her hands were everywhere all at once, so that seemed like the least relevant thing to worry about.

“Upstairs, upstairs,” Waverly hissed as her back hit the railing. Nicole nodded and suddenly Waverly’s legs were wrapped around her again and she was being carried around the stairs and being deposited onto the bed.

Nicole’s lips found where her jawline and neck met and sucked hard as her fingers worked to rid Waverly of her pants. They’d hardly dropped to around her knees when a finger was against her and then _inside_ her, and her back arched off the bed in ecstasy.

Nicole’s teeth dragged over the skin of her collarbones and bit down hard as she pressed another finger inside, and the contrast of pain and pleasure was almost too much too bear, almost too heady of a sensation to _not_ sending her flying over the edge as she clamped her jaw down to keep from screaming.

“Let me hear you,” Nicole whispered. Her tongue dipped into the valley of her clavicle. “Let me hear you, baby. I did _not_ wait a whole semester of eye-fucking you in class for you to be quiet on me now.”

And fuck if _that_ wasn’t the hottest thing Waverly had ever heard. A moan poured from between her lips before she could help herself—it almost _unfair_ how good Nicole was at whatever the hell she was doing with her finger. It seemed to spur Nicole on; her finger curled against Waverly’s front wall and she was coming before she could help herself, a flash of blinding color erupting behind her eyes as a series of moans and incoherencies bubbled from her mouth, interlaced with exaltations of Nicole’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr! I love em. smut, fluff, whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it! if there are any prompts you'd like to see done, go ahead and send them my way on tumblr!


End file.
